domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Domain of Conjuration
The Domain of Conjuration is practically a gateway to the other Realms and dimensions. A practitioner of this Domain, or a Summoner, can tap into the other Realms and cast a beast of their choosing. Summoners are able to summon a being through two methods, but the Summoner needs knowledge of the creature they're going to summon before they can invoke it. To summon a more powerful beast, the Summoner needs to pour more energy into their spell, as well as use energy to sustain the beast physically in Laitheran. The first way, as well as the quickest and simplest way, involves summoning the creature through a spell. All that's required for this method is the knowledge of the creature. The second way for a Summoner to call upon their creature is by drawing a symbol on a surface. The emblem must be that of the summoned beast, and the symbol itself needs to be made out of the caster's blood. While this way can lead to blood loss, the second way of summoning is considered safer and more potent because the Summoner has full control over whatever they summoned. However, this method isn't typically used during combat, because it takes time to draw the symbol. Conjured beings also have numerous limitations, and energy has to be used by the Summoner in order to keep them on Laitheran. The more damaged the beast is, the more energy is needed to keep them on Laitheran. There's also no telling if the conjured beast would be subordinate, as aggressive animals sometimes turn on their Summoner. Like any Domain, the Domain of Conjuration possesses adverse overuse effects. If a mage uses too much of their energy, there's a chance that their conjured beast could turn on them and attack them, or disappear from Laitheran all-together. It's also a possibility for the Summoner's mental state to degrade into that of an animal, and instinct becomes key. While they're still semi-human, the person would act as if he was a beast, which is bizarre behavior. The occupation of Summoners varies since many can use their conjured animals in the work they're doing. Some Summoners are entertainers and use their summoned beings in circuses and the like. Or, a Summoner joins a military. Their abilities come in handy during a conflict, as their beasts can sometimes replace soldiers. Ranks of the Conjured Conjured beasts vary in power, and because of that, Summoners from around Laitheran have categorized them into three groups. The first group is referred to as "Tranquility" and is made up of animals that are considered passive when you summon them. Beasts of Tranquility are almost never used during combat and are rather used for tasks involving everyday life or work. The second group is called "Bedlam" and is made up of many beasts. Bedlam is easily the most diverse group and ranges from normal predators to wyverns. The third and final group of conjured beasts is called "Fiends," and is made up of beasts known by their red, black, and white appearance. Fiends are the most powerful and deadly and can wreak havoc easily. Omnis, the God of the Domain of Conjuration One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Conjuration is Omnis, the Lord of all Beasts. Despite his name, the Lord of all Beasts is seen as calm and collected and cares for all creatures. Omnis does have a dislike for the races, such as Humans and Srigs, but he doesn't hate them. Omnis rarely intervenes in the affairs of the people of Laitheran and instead watches idly. Because of this, Omnis lacks worshipers in Laitheran, and they're limited to only small cells that operate in secluded locations away from civilization.